


Eyes

by A_girl_must_have_a_name



Series: Takatie drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_girl_must_have_a_name/pseuds/A_girl_must_have_a_name
Summary: hey guys so heads up the ages are not the same as canon I just don't personally see Shiro as being 25 I see him as 18 or at most 19 and Pidge like 16 or 17  so if this relationship bothers you then you probably don't want to read this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so heads up the ages are not the same as canon I just don't personally see Shiro as being 25 I see him as 18 or at most 19 and Pidge like 16 or 17 so if this relationship bothers you then you probably don't want to read this.

The first time Takashi looked into her eyes he thought he was staring directly into the sun. Blinding, golden, breathtaking, and absolutely dangerous. Takashi had heard a voice in the back of his mind warning him to look away; not to stare for so long. But Katie Holt’s eyes were captivating, shining brightly with both an intelligence and mischief that left Takashi too awestruck to look away. He would think back on her eyes later that night and many nights after going over all the changes in colors her eyes seemed to have. Yes, from the very first moment he met Katie he knew two things. He should stay away from her, and that he was already completely and hopelessly in love with her.

The first revelation was, as Takashi soon learned, an almost impossible task. Takashi would become very close to the Holt family over the years. Being one of the Garrison’s most prided pilots, as well as teammate and best friend to Matt Holt, ment he spent a great deal of time with the family. Often being invited over to dinner. Never one to turn down an actual good meal Takashi always complied to the request ne demands that he stay or come over, stating it was Mrs. Holts cooking that brought him back so many night and not the looks Katie would send his way leaving him stunned and at times breathless. Gradually these regular dinners morphed into staying over on weekends and eventually staying with the family during holiday breaks. 

Takashi at first was hesitant almost afraid of being that close to Katie for that long a period of time, in fear of accidentally blurting out the truth to the girl and ruining not only the bond he had formed with her but also the entire family and his friendship with Matt. But Takashi, ever the people pleasing young cadet he was, would agree to the request and honestly Takashi couldn't be more grateful to his younger self. It was during these visits and times spent at the Holts he was able to truly see just who Katie Holt was and she was even more awe inspiring than he first thought possible. Her mind was its own galaxy. Far and away the most complexing he’d ever study and he craved whatever insight (no matter how small or insignificant she might believe it was) Katie would bestow upon him. 

In fact if given the chance without fear of repercussion Takashi could go on for hours about just how amazing Katie was, whether it be her obvious intelligence, humour, bravery, compassion, loyalty, dreams, anything really Takashi would. But the fear of rejection and subsequent hatred towards him was just to great. At least that was what he had always thought. If Takashi had used his skill sets he had mastered at the Garrison, he might have been able to make the obvious observation that almost everybody but perhaps Katie herself knew just how helplessly in love he was with the girl. He would have seen the way Mrs. Holts eyes (not unlike her daughters) would catch that same mischievous gleam Katie’s often held as she conveniently and purely on the happenstance would seat Takashi next to Katie. Or the knowing smile and accepting pat on the back from Commander Holt. Too even the obvious but no less discouraging eyerolls bestowed upon him by Matt. In Fact it was only as the two best friends were making their way up onto to launch pad, to join the rest of the Holt family before heading off into space, that Matt finally freed poor Takashi of his inner turmoil.

“Bro just ask her out already it’s getting pretty pathetic” Matt commented offhandedly as he fiddled with his space suit. The casualness of the statement causes Takashi to almost trip before gaining composure 

“Wait what?”

“Katie. You know my sister? The girl you’ve been in love with since our first year in the Garrison. just ask her out already, Lord only knows how long both of you have been pinning over each other.” Matt says with a roll of his eyes and a smirk. 

“I- I don’t- I mean- she’s not-I” Takashi stammered out in both shock and disbelief he felt his ears redden as he was sure he had never fumbled over his words this much in his entire life.

“Look” Matt offered, mercifully cut him off “I’m not going to force you to say anything if you don’t want to. Just know I’ll support and root for the two of you, if you both want it. And bro no offense but it’s pretty obvious that you do. And knowing Katie I know she will too.” Matt paused for a moment before continuing “-uhh just don’t tell her I said that, she would be so pissed at me for spilling her secret not so secret crush.” Matt laughed casually while throwing and arm around his best friend. 

Takashi was still in shock over his friends revelation. He didn’t know if this was real, a dream, some alternate reality, or just some kind of cruel and punishing joke. He desperately hoped it was real and after subtly shaking his head and finding he was very much awake and in the moment. Takashi couldn't help but grin stupidly a warm feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Feeling emboldened by this he asked his most burning question.

“Katie actually likes me?

“You know It actually worries me how oblivious you are. Man If the world could see just how lame you actually are when it comes to love and mushy stuff. I would totally be the one the girls all fawn over. It’s really not fair.” Matt jokes as they finally step out in front of the huge crowd awaiting their highly publicized send off. Takashi watches as Commander Holt gives his wife a sweeping and crowd pleasing kiss as the crowd cheers on. Katie being the loudest voice in the crowd clapping and hooting along, not embarrassed in the least bit of her parent antics. Takashi can’t help but smile and wish he could do the same to Katie as well. Matt followed his gaze and shook his head. 

“Man, you really do got it bad. Just be glad I know how good of a guy you really are and how much I trust and like you. Because if not, I would have found a way to get rid of you ages ago. Matt says honestly as he waves towards the people, however his eyes stay glued on his best friend and Shiro knows it’s the truth. They both walk towards the rest of the family and Matt takes this time to jokingly tell Shiro not to hurt his baby sister or “else” before moving past his best friend to give said sister a hug goodbye and ruffle her hair before joining his dad proudly off to the side. 

Takashi says his final goodbye to Mrs. Holt and then turns towards Katie expecting an easy smile and energetic wave off. Instead he was caught off guard by her eyes, once again, rendering him useless. Never before had he seen so many emotions threatening to spill out all at once. Tears staining her cheeks and she rushes him bringing her tiny arms around his waist as she gives him a final goodbye hug. And Takashi in that instant was ready to drop everything he’d worked for just to hold onto her a bit longer. But knowing how hard not only he but his team had worked to get to this moment. Takashi gave Katie on last tight squeeze before slowly and reluctantly pulling back. However, when he looked into her eyes he knew that he would gladly go to the ends of the universe and back just to see that look of pride in her eyes for him again. And as he walked away, he knew Matt would never have to worry about him hurting Katie.(He would die before ever letting that happened) 

As Takashi sat down at the controls of the ship he looked down, out into the world one last time. And like a moth drawn to the flame he automatically found Katie’s eyes. Eyes that were somehow still bright and clear to him even at this height. It was then that he made a promise not only for himself but to Katie that when they got back from the mission he would sit her down and tell her just how captivating her eyes actually were.


	2. Where Everybody Knows Your Name

Katie Holt was well known at the Garrison. With her father Sam Holt being a renowned Scientist there for years, as well as her older brother Matt being a rising hotshot in the science division. It was no surprise that the name Holt carried a bit of celebrity at the Garrison, Especially after it was announced that her father and brother would make up two-thirds of the crew for the big Kerberos mission.

Katie had always felt pride surge through her as she would pass by cadets in the halls and hear them whisper of her family’s legacy. She would blush as commanders and Garrison professors would call her Ms. Holt and praise her for her own academic achievements. Telling her how they looked forward to her years at the school.

But sometimes if she was to be honest with herself, Katie felt the weight of the Holt name pressing down on her. Whether it be from everyone’s expectations of her and what achievements she’ll receive. To even minuscule reasons like how sometimes it was annoying to Katie that she was rarely able to introduce herself to new people. Often times people would speak up for her saying something along the lines of. “This is Dr. Holt’s daughter.” or “This is the youngest Holt prodigy” or worse in her opinion “Have you met Matt Holt’s younger sister?” Not that there was anything wrong with these titles! Even the Matt one was fine, she was proud of her big brother and all of his accomplishments. But, sometimes she just wanted to be Katie.

That’s probably one of the reasons why Katie liked Takashi Shirogane so much. He was the final crew member for the Kerberos mission and was one of the few if only non-family member that saw her as just Katie. She asked him about it once.

“Everyone at the Garrison expects so much of me. I’m the youngest pilot to be given an opportunity to go on a mission like this. There’s a great deal expected of me on this mission. It can be stressful at times if I'm being honest.” He answered right away surprising Katie.

“How do you manage it?” Katie asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Takashi looked thoughtful for a moment as he unconsciously ran a hand through his Short dark hair. Katie watched captivated by the movement, Takashi had  absolutely no idea the affect he had on her.

“Well I compartmentalize everything. The Garrison, the mission, the expectation, the total show of confidence. That’s all Senior Officer Shirogane or Shiro depending on who’s talking to him. But the guy who gets to live out his dream. Even if said dream can be slightly terrifying. That’s Takashi.” Katie nodded slowly, knowing how rarely Takashi opened up to anyone. Feeling embolden by the moment Katie grabbed hold of Takashi’s hand. Takashi looks down at the contact in surprise before lifting his eyes back up towards Katie’s face. Noticing that he’s not pulling away she pushes forward

“I feel the exact same way.”

“I thought you would.” They stay like that for a few more minutes enjoying the quiet moment between them. Ignoring the party that is raging on all around them. The moment ends when Matt tells them they are needed for a toast. As Matt walks off ahead of them Katie squeezes Takashi’s hand one last time before releasing it.

“Thanks Takashi.”

“Any time Katie."

That had been a few days before the Kerberos mission. A few days before she said goodbye to so many of her loved ones, unknowingly for the last time. That seemed almost like a lifetime ago. Katie had listened helplessly for months as the Holt name once whispered with revere turned to whispers of remorse. Of the tragedy that had transpired. Before eventually hearing the Holt name disappear altogether. The silence drove Katie over the edge.

They will not be forgotten! She told herself over and over again as she dove into the Garrisons secrets. Fighting to find any information, anything that would bring her family back to her. When that didn’t work, and Katie Holt was banned from ever stepping into the Garrison ever again. Takashi’s words found their way to the forefront of her mind. If Takashi could become Shiro when the world asked too much of him.Then, it was high time for Katie to find the same type of strength.

She used that new found strength as she watched her long locks fall into the sink. She used that strength when she walked out of her house, leaving her mother completely alone this time. She uses that strength now as she listened to the lanky Cuban boy talk to his friend.

“Who the heck is Pidge Gunderson?”

“Right Here” She said with a wave, and she was right Pidge Gunderson stood before her new team, it’s Pidge who’s being introduced to Hunk and Lance, it’s Pidge who is reprimanded by Commander Iverson for using the wrong arm. And it will be Pidge Gunderson not Katie Holt who will find her family.


End file.
